Mood Swings
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Looks like Yuki was being cold again because Shuichi doesn't want to go onstage for Bad Luck's big show... Shuichi/Yuki, random oneshot.


**Note: **I got board one day so...

"Come on Shuichi, I'm sure you two'll be able to make it up," said Hiro soothingly to his sulking friend.

"Hiro," said Suguru tensely.

Hiro waved his hand at the nervous teen to tell his to shut up before turning his attention back to Shuichi.

"You know, I doubt that Yuki would want you to mess up your big concert," Hiro pressed.

"He doesn't care," moaned Shuichi. "Why should I?"

"Don't be stupid. You know he cares; he just doesn't like to show it." Hiro was starting to get worried now. He cast his mind around for an idea. "Hey Shuichi?"

"What?" he asked glumly.

"Can I use your phone? Mine's dead."

"Sure," the brooding singer said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Hiro.

"I'll be right back," he said winking at Suguru who gave him a blank look.

Hiro stepped quickly into the hall and strode down it to the back door that lead out onto the street. He scrolled though numbers until he found what he was looking for. He pushed the "send" button just as he stepped out the door. The phone rang several times before it was answered.

"What?" demanded Yuki Err?

"This is Hiro," Hiro informed his friend's lover who sounded extremely pissed about something.

"Well, what do _you_ want?" asked Yuki whose mood did not seem to improve at the knowledge that he did not have to deal with Shuichi.

"We're supposed to give one of the biggest concerts we've even given in about fifteen minutes and Shuichi won't even put on his outfit because he thinks you hate him," Hiro said shortly. Yuki tried to say something, but Hiro kept talking. "Right now, I don't care if you really _do_ hate him or why; that's a problem for another day. Right now, I want him to at least _think_ you don't hate him. I don't care how you make that plan to him, but, unless you're totally set on ruining a _bunch_ of people's lives, you might want to let him know you give a damn!" Although Hiro tried to keep his voice cool and business-like, he couldn't keep his the volume of his voice from rising dramatically.

"Damn brat," muttered Yuki. "Can't you just tell him that I care or something?"

"Don't you think I've been trying that for the past thirty minutes!"

"Want do you want, a letter of apology?"

"I don't think that would get here fast enough."

"Look," said Yuki coldly, "it's not my fault he's over-sensitive, but if you want me to talk to him," his sighed, "I guess I will."

"Thank you," said Hiro trying to hide his exasperation. "I'll go get him." He covered to phone with his hand. "SHUICHI! Get out here!" he shouted as loudly as he could.

No response.

"SUGURU! GET SHUICHI OUT HERE NOW!"

"COMING!" replied Suguru.

A few moments later, the keyboardist appeared down the hall, dragging a wildly protesting Shuichi by the back of his shirt.

"Here," said Suguru as he literally threw the singer out the door.

Shuichi glare up at Hiro, but did not speak.

"He's here," Hiro told Yuki. "Say "hello," Shuichi," Hiro said handing his friend the phone.

"Hello," said Shuichi reluctantly.

"I hear you don't want to go on stage tonight," Yuki said coolly.

"YUKI!" Shuichi screamed jumping to his feet in excitement.

"Yes and if you try to deafen me again I will never speak to you again."

"I'm sorry Yuki," whispered Shuichi.

"Listen you damn brat," Yuki began, "get your ass onto that stage tonight. It's a big deal so don't screw it up."

"I won't!" he replied in an excited whisper.

"Good."

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Where are you?" asked the singer.

"Why?" came the cautious reply.

"It just sounds awfully noisy wherever you are," he said commenting of the rather extreme amount of energetic background noise.

"I _was_ having a good time. Now get back to your dressing room and change!"

"Okay!" Shuichi chirped, but didn't move.

"Now!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" he cried as he took off down the hall where he lost the connection.

Yuki hung up his phone and sighed. Why did he put up with that damn brat?

Shuichi came skidding into the dressing room and was completely decked out in his concert gear before Hiro had even gotten back down the hall.

"Okay, let's go people!" cried the pink-haired star as he jumped on to the table.

"Please calm down Shindou-san!" begged Sakano.

"Man, what's with you guys? First you want me to perk up, now you want me to calm down. What do you want from me?" he asked and hoped back off the table.

"How about the best show ever?" asked Hiro grinning.

"Yeah!" yelled Shuichi jumping into the air and punching nothing with his fist.

"Totally," Suguru said trying to sound as enthusiastic, but failing as he was still too rattled by Shuichi's violent mood swing.

"It's time," said Sakano nervously

"Time to rock!" exclaimed Shuichi beaming.

"Is it just being with Eiri-san or was he always like this?" Suguru whispered to Hiro.

"He's pretty much always been this way," reply Hiro with a smile.

"How do you mange him like that?"

"Lots and lots of practice."

"It's no wonder that Eiri-san keeps trying to dump him," Suguru mussed.

"He's got too much energy and he is a bit high-maintenance, but he's my best friend," said Hiro fondly as he watched Shuichi charge down the hall to the stage door. "And I can't imagine anyone as great as that crazy guy."

Hiro and Suguru walked more calmly towards Shuichi and the door.

"You guys ready?" asked Hiro who was grinning.

"I was born ready!"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Are they ready?" Hiro asked jabbing his thumb at the door and addressing K who had just appeared from nowhere holding a very large gun.

"Of course!" he cried happily.

"Let's go, then," said Hiro and he pushed open the door.

Bad Luck came out into the bright lights led by Shuichi who ran on stage and skidded to a halt at his mic stand. Hiro and Suguru entered with a more cool dignity, Hiro with a confident swagger and Suguru with somewhat nervous steps.

"Hey everybody!" said Shuichi to the delight of the audience. "I hope you guys are as excited as we are!"

The audience screamed that they were.

"I dunno, Hiro," said the singer with mock-skepticism as he turned to his friend. "They don't sound very into it. Do you think this is even worth it?"

The audience screamed that it was.

"Yeah, I think you might be right. Man, I can't believe I passed up a hot date for this."

"Tell me about it," said Shuichi with a huge grin.

The girls in the audience screamed their approval of their fantasies of Hiro and Shuichi's missed dates.

"What do you think, Suguru?" Hiro asked.

"They sound pretty pumped to me," he said uncertainly.

"Yeah well, you're new to this. You'll learn to recognize an appreciative audience.

The audience screamed that they were very appreciative.

"I think they might be starting to perk up a little," mussed Shuichi.

"Yeah, they sound a little more awake," agreed Hiro.

The audience screamed that it was wide-awake.

Shuichi flashed quick glances at Hiro and Suguru, signaling that he was about to start, before turning his attention back to the crowd

"Sounds like you guys are finally ready for a little BAD LUCK!" Shuichi yelled into the mic.

The audience screamed it's loudest yet to say that it was.

Suguru hit the opening notes on his synth and Hiro's hair flew as he became one with his guitar. This was the moment that the band, as one, lived for.

"Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete," Shuichi sang with all the enthusiasm and passion he could find.

This crowd was screaming and cheering like no other. This was their greatest concert yet, no doubt about it. Shuichi was just think how much he wished Yuki could see him now when a pair of golden eyes in the mass if people caught his violet ones.

"I want new world!" he sang to those eyes.

Shuichi wove everything he felt into the song and he knew he'd never done better. Although thousands of people were screaming for him after the final "I want new world" had died and the guitar and synth had faded out, his eyes only saw the one person that wasn't cheering and clapping. Eiri Yuki stood coolly in the back of the crowd with a look in his eyes that told Shuichi he knew the violet eyes had found his. The writer just gazed at the breathless singer for a long moment and then he gave the slightest smile that lit up the whole room for Shuichi far more effectively than the bright stage lights. It was a smile unlike anything Shuichi had seen from Yuki; it shown from his eyes and Shuichi knew he was proud of him.

After the concert Bad Luck was met by Sakano who looked happier than any of them had even seen him.

"That was incredible! Best you've ever done, especially you, Shindou-san. Shindou-san?" Sakano asked for Shuichi had taken off running down the hall the second he had gotten off stage.

"Let him go," said Hiro as Sakano started to take off after him.

"He really was great tonight," said Suguru watching Shuichi slide around the corner towards the door to the audience. "Do you think he'll be Okay out there?"

K appeared at that moment armed as always.

"Big news!" he declared. "Where's Shindou-san?" he asked distracted, suddenly noticing that Shuichi was missing.

"He's-," Hiro began.

"He took off that way," said Suguru helpfully.

K immediately charged off after him with Sakano hot on his heals.

"You _had_ to tell him," said Hiro exasperatedly.

"What?" asked Suguru confused.

Several shots rang out for the direction of the audience.

"Oh," he said.

"I'm thinking K noticed Eiri Yuki was here," said Hiro with a slight smile.

"Eiri Yuki was here?" Suguru asked, apparently surprised by this news.

"Yeah, why do you think Shuichi did so well?"

"Oh," Suguru said again.

"I'm gunna go try and calm K down," said Hiro as two more shots were heard. "You just get changed and we'll met you back here."

Hiro burst back onto the stage to find K trapped by a horde of fangirls who seemed to be under the impression that if K was armed Shuichi must be near by. There were several built holes in the roof, but no one seemed to be hurt. The rest of the crowd was trying to get away from K and his very large gun. Hiro spotted Yuki who was in a far corner watching the proceedings with a look of mild amusement.

"K!" shouted Hiro into Shuichi's mic, which was thankfully still on.

"What?" demanded K as the crowd spotted Hiro and started to swarm towards the stage.

"Will you stop trying to bring the roof down with that thing and get backstage?"

"Shindou-san needed my protection!" he shouted back brightly.

"Shindou-san!" screamed the fangirls as they began to push harder to try to get to K.

"No, he doesn't! Can't you tell he's not out here? Get back to the dressing room and protect Suguru if you're so determined to protect someone. He's the one who can't take care of himself; he's just a kid."

"I heard that!" shouted Suguru who had stuck his head out from backstage to see what was going on.

"I'm just trying to get K to go backstage," Hiro hissed with one hand over the mic. "It's Shuichi who can't take care of himself and we all know it." Hiro turned back to the mic. "Go on, K, someone might break down the backstage door and you won't be there to save him."

"Okay!" he shouted enthusiastically before he vanished into the hall.

"Sorry about that everybody," said Hiro to the confused crowd. "K's a little, uh, over enthusiastic at times, especially when it comes to guns, but he's an American so he can't really help it." The audience laughed at this. "Alright, well thanks for coming out and seeing us. Goodnight everybody." He waved and hurried off stage before he got attacked by rather rabid-looking fangirls.

Meanwhile, Sakano was trying to restrain Shuichi behind the door to the audience.

"Please, Shindou-san, please wait! There are so many people still out there," he begged.

"Nothing can stop me from getting to my Yuki!"

It was then that K fired the first couple of shots.

"How about you just wait for K to come back?"

"Yeah, I think I can wait that long," Shuichi said quickly.

They listened as Hiro argued with K for a few minutes and when K finally returned, it took a gun to Shuichi's head to keep him from charging out the door into the crowd of mad fangirls.

When the noise of the girls had at last abated, K lowered his gun and Shuichi went rocketing out into the (almost) empty room.

"YUKI!" he screamed as he shot across the room to the blonde man who was leaning coolly against the wall.

Shuichi launched himself into his lover's arms, which wrapped reluctantly around his body, which was practically shaking with excitement.

"Damn brat," Yuki muttered fondly in Shuichi's ear. He looked over the thrilled singers shoulder and saw that they were being watched by a smug Hiro, an armed K, and a worried Sakano.

Hiro smiled and ushered the others backstage at a look from Yuki. He glanced back at the pair and gave Yuki a somewhat begrudging "thank you" look.

Shuichi released his grip on Yuki slightly so that he could peer up into his lover's face. Yuki was smiling again and Shuichi could see that the wall behind his eyes was gone; he knew that whatever words Yuki said now would be the truth.

"So, what did you think?" Shuichi asked a litter nervously.

Yuki gave Shuichi a long, appraising look with half a smile as his he was deciding whether or not to say something cruel.

"You were great," he said at last.

"Really? You really thought we were great?" Shuichi asked, utterly thrilled.

"Didn't I just say that?" asked Yuki with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Don't press your luck or I might change my mind." Despite his cold tone, his eyes were still smiling.

Shuichi beamed at the harsh writer.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said after a moment. "Did you do it 'cause Hiro asked you to?" His voice was suddenly sad.

"No, you idiot. Don't you remember all the noise when you talked to me on the phone?" Yuki rolled his eyes at the pink-haired maniac's stupidity.

"Yuki!" Shuichi squeaked in glee. "You really wanted to see me sing!"

"Well, it was your biggest concert yet," he conceded.

"Thank you," said Shuichi quietly.

Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"I will _never_ understand you."

"It's not like you make a lot of sense, either."

The blonde raised a hand from the singer's waist and gently lifted Shuichi's chin with his fingers. He pressed his lips against Shuichi's with a soft passion, his other arm holding the smaller body to his own. Shuichi slid on hand into Yuki's tousled, golden locks and let the other rest around his lover's waist. Even if the kiss only lasted a moment, it was more to Shuichi than the whole rest of the glorious evening had been. Yuki pulled his head away slightly and Shuichi's hand fell from Yuki's hair to his waist and he rested his head on the writer's chest. Yuki tenderly stroked the pink hair for a moment before bowing his head into the singer's startling locks and closing his eyes.

They stayed like this for a long, perfect moment before a voice shattered the soft silence.

"Hey Shindou-san!" shouted Suguru from the door that lead onto the stage. "Are you going to come change or-!" He stopped at the site of Shuichi peering up from Yuki's arms. "Oh! I'm sorry Shindou-san, Eiri-san!" he disappeared backstage again.

"Your band's waiting for you," Yuki said as he stepped away from Shuichi.

"I guess so," said Shuichi dejectedly.

"Go on," said Yuki giving him a little shove in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" Shuichi asked uncertainly.

"Try to be home before _dawn_, damn brat," Yuki told him.

"I will!" Shuichi cried joyfully as he ran off towards the door where K had been accosted by fangirls. Yuki wanted him to come home to him! At the door he turned and looked back at his cool lover. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Well, don't expect me to wait up," said Yuki turning towards the door to the street.

"I'll see you later then. I love you!" called Shuichi after him for he knew that Yuki would be awake and waiting for him no matter when he returned home.


End file.
